Most of the existing Multi-Function Devices (MFDs) offer an N-layer Mixed Raster Content (MRC) compression or any other similar techniques for better text quality and lower file sizes. The N-layer MRC compression technique allows the separation of text and pictorial part of the image into separate layers. The pictorial part of the image goes into a continuous tone background layer and is compressed using any continuous tone compression technique such as JPEG. While the text layers are extracted into N binary layers based on color and spatial proximity of text regions in a scanned image. These N binary text layers are compressed using any lossless binary compression scheme such as G4, JBIG2 to gain good text quality for better OCR accuracy. Ideally, MRC should extract all the text regions in an image. However, MRC compression technique has various shortcomings which include, but are not limited to, jaggy text and undesired changes of text colors in the scanned documents (i.e., digital images). Jaggy text is a result of text being dropped into the background plane when it is not extracted into one of the binary N layers. In certain scenarios, an attempt to extract all the text into one of the N binary layers to fix the jaggy text problem for achieving better OCR can cause further undesired text color changes. Such unanticipated color changing of text is a major cause of customer complaints.